


Whoops!

by jujitsuelf



Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujitsuelf/pseuds/jujitsuelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for - The Losers, Jensen, Whoops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer – All publicly recognizable characters, settings etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended
> 
> ***
> 
> prompt left by peaceful_sands at fic_promptly

Of all the words a man never wanted to hear from Jake Jensen, probably the scariest, while he was seated at a computer at least, was ‘whoops’.

“What?” Clay was behind Jensen in a flash, staring over his shoulder at code he barely understood. “What do you mean, ‘whoops’? Why ‘whoops’? What have you done?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Jensen muttered, his fingers flashing over the keys. “Just a tiny miscalculation, nothing serious.”

Cougar noticed that the back of Jake’s neck had suddenly flushed very red. That happened when he was lying. Whatever he’d done, it wasn’t ‘nothing serious’.

Later, when the bad guys were in custody or dead and the good guys had been returned to the Army brass who had wanted them rescued ASAP, Cougar cornered Jensen.

“What happened?”

“Nothing.”

Cougar raised an eyebrow. Jake threw up his hands.

“Okay, fine, I made a tiny mistake, you happy? Seriously, you should rent that eyebrow out to the FBI or something, their prosecution rate would skyrocket. Nobody could hold out against that eyebrow.”

“What did you do?” Cougar felt a smile growing on his lips, if Jake had done something embarrassing, he’d make sure everyone on post knew about it by morning.

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck. “It was nothing, just a wrong letter in the wrong place. Easily done.”

“Did you bankrupt NASA again?”

“No!”

“Email the President?”

“No.”

“Hack the Bank of England?”

“Not this time.”

“What, then?”

Jake rolled his eyes. “I may have accidentally almost invaded Montenegro. But, like I said, easily done. And I fixed it, nothing happened.”

Cougar grinned and shook his head. Only Jensen. 

“Don’t tell Clay?” Jake looked like a shame-faced teenager caught with porn magazines under his bed.

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Cougar didn’t know why he always kept Jensen’s secrets for him. Must be those big blue eyes or something.

“Thanks, dude,” Jake bounced happily. “You want a beer as a thank you?”

Cougar nodded.


End file.
